


Dracothon 2011

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Dracothon, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es una serie de drabbles no relacionados unos con otros y publicados originalmente en la Comunidad Dracothon de Livejournal, durante el festejo por el cumpleaños 31º de Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La fiesta de Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

El Dracothon se realizó este año durante el fin de semana del 5 de junio, día que J.K.Rowlings decidió fuera la fecha de nacimiento de Draco Malfoy ¿Y qué mejor motivo para celebrar entre amigos que ese?

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=premioanualIntimisky.png)


	2. De odios y otros menesteres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos odiaban a Draco... o tal vez no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Hermione odiaba a la gente soberbia y altanera. No alcanzaba a entender cómo alguien podía creerse tan superior a los demás que incluso anduviera diciéndolo por allí. Entonces, por fuerza, la bruja debía odiar a Draco Malfoy ¿No?

 

Ron odiaba a los cobardes y a todo lo que le era desconocido básicamente. Por lo tanto, punto número uno: el hurón era un cobarde comprobado, punto número dos: ellos en verdad no se conocían… Así que muy probablemente, casi con seguridad Ron odiaba a Draco Malfoy ¿Cierto?

 

Neville detestaba profundamente a quienes buscaban su conveniencia por sobre el bien general y que no tenían reparo a la hora de herir a los demás en busca de sus propósitos. Detestaba a esa gente que dejaba a niños sin en amparo de sus padres o que herían a inocentes. ¿Odiaba Neville a Draco Malfoy? No terminaba de estar seguro.

 

Si había algo que molestara hasta lo profundo de su alma a Ginny eran esos estúpidos pijos que se creían mejores, sólo porque sus familias tenían dinero. La joven bruja tenía una escala de valores en la que la humildad y la honestidad iban de la mano con la valentía y la bonhomía. Es decir, Ginny aborrecía todo lo que representaba el rubio Malfoy ¿Sí? ¿Seguro?

 

Luna no odiaba a ninguna criatura, entonces ¿Por qué habría de odiar a Draco? El chico había cometido unos cuantos errores, pero probablemente era porque una colonia de wrackspurt hizo nido en sus oídos o tal vez comió miel de glumbumble…

 

Harry odiaba por sobre todas las cosas a los aduladores ¡Y sabía Circe, que Draco Malfoy no le adulaba ningún día de la semana! También odiaba a quienes no valoraban a sus familias y de un tiempo a esta parte aprendió que el rubio adoraba a los suyos más allá de cualquier límite. Odiaba a quienes eran vanos y mezquinos y si bien el hurón era bastante vanidoso, no se le podía considerar vano y era sumamente generoso con las personas que le importaban… Además, a Harry le gustaba especialmente el negro y Draco solía vestir prendas de ese color día sí y día también… A Harry le gustaba la suavidad y si había algo suave en todo el Mundo Mágico eso eran los cabellos de Draco entre sus dedos… ¿Odiar a Draco Malfoy? No, definidamente Harry no le odiaba. ¿Si sus amigos le odiaban? Aunque alguno aún prefiriera engañarse diciendo que sí, el mago sabía perfectamente que todos habían crecido y pasado esa página hacía algún tiempo.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Premiosreto02rev.png)


	3. El ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para tener apariencia "malfoyesca" hay que esforzarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Draco caminaba con paso decidido por los pasillos del Ministerio. Y no, no estaba nervioso; al contrario estaba calmada y fríamente furioso. Al cerrarse las puertas del elevador escuchó una meliflua voz femenina indicándole sus posibles destinos, el rubio arregló los puños de su camisa y se observó las brillantes uñas hasta que las puertas se abrieron y caminó hacia la puerta del Jefe de Aurores. Una secretaria intentó interponerse en su camino, pero bastó su mirada Malfoy pendiente de registro para que la bruja se levantara y acercándose a la puerta anunciara.

– Jefe, el consejero Malfoy del Wisengamot desea una cita.

Para el momento en que Harry elevó sus ojos del informe que estaba leyendo, Draco Malfoy ya se hallaba dentro de su despacho y cerraba la puerta en la cara de una muy asombrada secretaria.

– Draco ¿Teníamos una cita hoy? Disculpa, pero en verdad lo había olvidado.

Entrecerrando sus ojos el rubio se acercó hasta el escritorio del auror y apoyando ambas palmas en la pulida superficie prácticamente siseó:

– ¿Se puede saber quién diablos te crees para interferir en un ritual familiar, Potter?

Harry no se amilanó en lo más mínimo ante el despliegue del otro y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza sostuvo la mirada de clara irritación con que el Consejero le obsequiaba.

– Malfoy o me presentas un pergamino que diga qué demonios es ese ritual y que sus conjuros están aprobados por ese Ministerio o te vas despidiendo de esa tradición.

– ¡Por el amor de Morgana, Potter! Mi familia lo realiza desde hace novecientos años, días más días menos y se conservó dentro de la misma por igual cantidad de tiempo.

El auror apoyó los codos sobre el expediente que tenía abierto frente a sí y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su mentón reposó sobre sus manos unidas.

– Con más razón debería existir algún documento que avale ese ritual ¿No crees? –Sus labios hicieron un gesto que recordaba mucho a uno que el mismo rubio realizaba con frecuencia y también deberían registrar antes de que pasara a ser otro atributo pottérico.

– Si no existe, es porque jamás salió de entre los miembros de la familia y eso continuaría así si tú, estúpido bocotas, no hubieras metido la nariz.

– Malfoy si me meto es porque hablamos de mi nieto que aún no nace, mi nieto a quien planean someter a un ritual que garantice qué… ¿Que el niño no se parezca a mí, no tenga cabellos rojos u ojos verdes? ¿Qué es lo que quieres garantizar Draco?

El rubio se incorporó lentamente y tomando una profunda inspiración contó hasta cinco antes de responder.

– No lo entenderías Harry.

– Veo que volvimos al trato más cercano –una media sonrisa se instaló en sus labios–, pues si como tú dices no entendería ¿Por qué no me ayudas a comprender? ¿Qué demonios representa ese ritual sagrado y ultra secreto al que quieres someter a nuestro nieto?

Con la furia casi extinguida y sintiendo que una vez más el maldito de Harry tomaba la delantera, Draco se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

– Te juro por Merlín, Harry, que si llegas a dejar salir un solo resoplido de risa con lo que estoy a punto de confesarte, te lo haré pagar...

Los ojos de Harry reflejaron más curiosidad si cabe, y con un gesto le dio a entender al otro que aceptaba su condición.

– Es un ritual arcaico que conlleva un factor de protección y otro de apariencia.

– ¿De apariencia?

– Sí. ¿Acaso crees que los Malfoy lucimos como lucimos por simple casualidad del destino? No señor. Trabajamos arduamente para mantener la imagen familiar en alto y… Potter ¿acaso te estás riendo?

Los sonidos que salían de entre los brazos en los que Harry enterró la cabeza estaban a medio camino entre la carcajada y el llanto. Pero no fue hasta que Draco entendió lo que el muy animal decía que volvió a montar en cólera.

– Losabíalosabía… sólolamagialograríaesecabelloperfecto… losabíalisabía…

Bueno tampoco es que a Draco le molestara descubrir que Harry Potter consideraba que sus rubísimos cabellos fueran perfectos y eso le aplacó enseguida.

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Premiosreto03rev.png)   



	4. Promesa oscura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prosa poética y cinco cosas que un Malfoy no hace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

Soy la sombra que necesitas para reconocer la luz,  
Soy el fruto que te prohibieron para conservar la inocencia.  
Soy el anhelo que te ciega el alma,  
y en agonía te incita a pedir más.  
Soy quien mejor entiende tus temores y los acalla.  
soy la sierpe que enredada en tu cuello susurra promesas de libertad.  
No esperes de mí palabras dulces,  
porque te daré tormentos;  
no busques en mí el Cielo,  
de mi mano conocerás al Averno.  
No quieras mis lágrimas para atesorarlas,  
ya no las derramo y arden como ácido en mi alma.  
No sueñes con finales felices a mi lado,  
no me responsabilizaré de tu decepción…  
No pidas que me aleje y seas libre de mi influencia,  
simplemente no puedo. Esa es nuestra maldición.

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Premiosreto04.png)   



	5. Manos extendidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius va a Hogwarts por primera vez... Draco recuerda y anhela el bien de su hijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Veintiséis años antes, luciendo una túnica muy parecida a la vestía Scorpius ahora, Draco había ido por primera vez a la Estación de King’s Cross para su viaje a Hogwarts. A diferencia de su hijo, quien apenas levantaba la vista y le sonreía con un brillo de calidez en la mirada, Draco había mantenido idéntica y soberbia actitud que la mostrada por su propio padre. Scorpius llevaba sus imposibles cabellos rubios peinados hacia atrás para dar el gusto a Lucius; Draco prefería con mucho ver el lacio cabello del niño suelto y peinado como el chico prefiriera. Saber que su hijo hacía esa concesión para complacer a un abuelo que no podía acompañarlo en un momento así de significativo en la vida de cualquier mago, valía mucho más de lo que él pudiera decir.

 

– Recuerda Scorpius, este tiempo es para ti. Disfrútalo hijo. Mantente alejado de los problemas, sé discreto y nunca traiciones la confianza de tus amigos.

 

Los ojos del niño, tan parecidos a los de su padre se iluminaron y al segundo siguiente mostraron la inseguridad que estaba tratando de ocultar a toda costa.

 

– ¿Y si no termino en Slytherin, papá? ¿Y si no conozco a nadie en otra Casa…?

 

La firme mano de Draco se posó en el hombro infantil y si alguien hubiera estado mirando acabaría sorprendido por la calidez que su mirada transmitía.

 

– Me sorprendería que no fueras a Slytherin Scorp, pero si eso sucede estará bien de todas maneras. Si terminaras en Ravenclaw, allí están el hijo mayor de Mc Nair y una de las gemelas Pucey. Incluso aunque fueras a la Casa de los Gryffindor conocerías a más de un estudiante.

 

– ¿No se enojarían el abuelo y tú si termino entre los leones?

 

– Scorpius, sólo serías una serpiente muy astuta rodeada de crédulos cachorros. Tranquilo.

 

Con un último apretón dejó que el niño subiera al vagón y siguió con la mirada atenta hasta que le vio entrar a un compartimiento y acercarse hasta la ventana para saludar. Instantes después la copia de Potter asomaba la cabeza y para el total asombro de Draco su hijo le tendió la mano y el otro chico la aceptó casi sonriendo. Mientras el tren se ponía en movimiento y entre la gente y el humo, Draco giró y se encontró la mirada directa de Harry Potter a quien saludó con una simple inclinación de cabeza. Mientras se alejaba con Astoria tomada de su brazo, el heredero de Lucius elevó una plegaria a Merlín para que la mano extendida de su hijo nunca fuera rechazada y porque su pequeño tomara mejores decisiones que las que él había tomado a su edad.

 [ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Premiosreto06.png)


	6. Ronda nocturna: El pasillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Slytherin, perfecto y prefecto era una tarea ideal para Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

– ¿Tan lejos de la torre de Gryffindor a estas horas McLaggen? Serán cinco puntos y dos noches de suspensión con el Sr. Filch.

La sonrisa ladeada y el aire de autosatisfacción del prefecto de Slytherin eran repelentes para casi toda la escuela, pero eso no modificaba el hecho de que Cormac sintiera el inicio de una erección al ver la figura de Malfoy y su tonito de niño pijo. Si no fuera porque sabía que el maldito probablemente se desarmaría de risa y luego pregonaría por el colegio que le gustaban las varitas y no sólo el caldero de Hermione Granger, Cormac ya estaría con las manos ancladas en el culo del prefecto y frotándose contra él… Bueno por eso y porque Malfoy era capaz de cruciarle hasta el próximo milenio si lo intentaba.

– ¿A qué esperas? ¡Largo!

Con una última mirada entre molesta y de deseo contenido, el chico pasó junto a Draco y apresuró el paso hacia las escaleras que le llevarían a la torre. Draco continuó su ronda sabiendo que faltaba poco para medianoche y su rutinario encuentro con Potter yendo o volviendo de alguna parte. El tarado de Potter no sabía mantenerse alejado de los líos y parecía que cada vez que Draco tenía ronda el _cara-rajada_ debía hacer alguna de las suyas. No debió esperar mucho hasta que oyó el suave rozar de la tela siguiendo el mismo camino que él. Giró en el siguiente corredor y esperó hasta que vio un pie del tarado.

– Potter, Potter, Potter… ¿Es que quieres batir algún récord al alumno con más puntos perdidos para su Casa en un año?

Harry acomodó su túnica y se encaró al rubio. Malfoy era más alto que él, pero apenas y esa chapita que le identificaba como prefecto no era barrera alguna para hacer lo que Harry tenía en mente. Tomó al prefecto de ambos brazos y pegándose a él se sacó las ganas de toda una semana. Besar a Draco era como volar. Se sentía eufórico, pero centrado; libre de cualquier atadura y a la vez consciente de su responsabilidad. Las manos suaves del rubio aferraban el sweater en la bajaespalda de Harry y si no fuera por el maullido de la Sra. Norris sabía positivamente que hubiera terminado desnudando aquí y ahora al Slytherin.

– Sala de Menesteres en media hora.

Con un último beso y esa orden, Draco volvió al corredor principal y distrajo a Filch dando tiempo al idiota de Potter para escabullirse. No cabían dudas, ser Slytherin, prefecto y perfecto en ambas cosas era ardua tarea, aunque la ideal para Draco Malfoy.

 [ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Premiosreto07.png)


	7. La visita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay deudas de gratitud que uno debe pagar y Draco Malfoy vuelve a Hogwarts para hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

El sonido del agua corriendo, el frío que parecía eterno en ese lugar y la risa de una adolescente serían el recuerdo que acompañaría a Draco Malfoy cada vez que viera las ligeras cicatrices que cruzaban su pecho. A los treinta y un años el mago era capaz de admitir el terror que le embargara cada día de su sexto curso en Hogwarts. La desesperación de no contar con un oído amigo, con un aliado incondicional, sólo se incrementaba al ver al jodido de Potter y a su panda de amigos inseparables. Draco podía aceptar que su miedo e inseguridad llegaron a niveles insospechados en esos meses y que el sentimiento de soledad se incrementaba a medida que se acercaba al inevitable momento del fracaso, porque en su fuero interno, sabía que no había manera de llevar adelante la misión que el Señor Tenebroso le encomendara. Hubo un solo ser en toda la inmensidad del colegio que estuvo allí para él, que le brindó su tiempo y que escuchó impotente su llanto.

Myrtle, la desdichada Ravenclaw muerta tantísimos años y fantasma residente entre las paredes de ese baño. Myrtle, quien podía tontear acerca de lo guapos que eran Potter, Diggory y Draco. Myrtle, quien añoraba sentirse amada y menos sola en la fría muerte. Myrtle, quien acompañó compasiva sus horas más oscuras.

Draco no se sentía patético o fracasado cuando solicitó a la actual directora del colegio que le permitiera el ingreso al colegio para saldar una deuda de gratitud que llevaba muchos años guardada en su pecho. Caminando hacia donde esperaba estuviera el fantasma de la Ravenclaw, pensaba en cuántas cosas podría contarle.

– ¡Viniste! Draco viniste…. Pero estás mayor… te olvidaste de mí… –el volumen del llanto se incrementó – Todos se olvidan de la pobre Myrtle, sola y triste en el baño…

– Hola Myrtle. Vine a mostrarte algo –Sintió a la jovencita volar cerca de su hombro y sus ojos fijos en la imagen que sostenía el mago en su mano– Él es Scorpius, mi hijo.

Por mucho rato se oyó la profunda voz del ex Slytherin conversando con el único ser en el castillo que sintió alguna compasión por él tantos años atrás y se la brindó sin medida.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Premiosreto08rev.png)


	8. La prueba final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El boggart de Draco no era nada de lo que la gente pudiera esperar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
> Advertencia: atentados contra la Lengua española en la figura de redundantes redundancias xDD

El grupo de aurores en entrenamiento (en pleno) estalló en carcajadas justo en el momento en que el mortífago reformado debió enfrentar la última prueba del día. La tensión de todos los muchachos y brujas fue creciendo en el transcurso de la jornada, ya que las pruebas eran aleatorias y podían tocarle a cualquiera de ellos. Draco debió atravesar a la carrera un pasillo hechizado para lanzar hechizos aturdidores y sumergirse en un lago helado a cientos de millas de distancia cuando su líder les apareció en Escocia antes del almuerzo. Pero nada de eso le preparó para esto… Nada… ¿Qué era lo que tenía al rubio con palpitaciones y la varita temblando apenas sostenida por sus manos heladas?

Pues evidentemente su boggart. ¡Y qué boggart, mierda!

Harry Potter le sonreía seductor mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa delante de todos en el salón. Draco intentó con todas sus fuerzas imaginar algún atuendo en el que muy maldito se viera ridículo, pero…

¡TARDE!

Otro aprendiz realizó el hechizo para librarse del fuego maldito que apareció de repente y para cuando Draco quiso darse cuenta estaba entre los fuertes brazos de un muy vestido y completamente empalmado Harry Potter, quien luego de darle un morreo de Morgana y señora nuestra, le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que susurraba:

– No fue tan atroz ¿Verdad, Draco?

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Premiosreto09rev.png)


	9. El engaño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un mago torturado por la culpa y la certeza de que no hay ota salida que renunciar a su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
> Advertencias: Infidelidad

Draco sabía que las cosas no podían seguir así. Pero no encontraba ni las fuerzas ni el deseo para modificarlas. Él no era plato de segunda mesa de nadie, no se consideraba mercancía dañada por llevar esa maldita marca en el brazo, ni tenía madera de mártir sacrificado. Odiaba verle junto a su esposa, odiaba sonreír y saludarla como a la amiga querida que en realidad era; lo odiaba porque ella no se merecía lo que él le hacía, la traición con que pagaba la confianza con que le regaló tantos años atrás.

Ginevra rió ante una broma de su sobrino Hugo y el sonido cristalino se le clavó al rubio en el corazón como pequeñas agujas. Ginny le recibió en su casa, le confió más de una vez el cuidado de sus hijos y a la vez se encargó de Scorpius muchas veces desde que Astoria se marchara y él… Él era una alimaña que le robaba lo que la bruja amaba más en el mundo, le quitaba momentos imposibles de pasión, locura y amor con quien se suponía era exclusivamente de ella.

Draco no podía seguir así y se propuso cambiar la situación de una vez por todas. Lo dejaría hoy mismo y no miraría atrás.

Su decisión se fue al garete al sentir esa mano conocida serpenteando hasta su cremallera, allí en el baño de invitados de la colorada, allí donde tantas veces gozó como poseso, allí donde hoy también aceptaba gustoso continuar esta tortura.

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Premiosreto12.png)


	10. No se llamará cisne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elegir el nombre del heredero de nos tarea sencilla y si ese niño será un Malfoy-Black, mucho menos.

– De ninguna manera le pondré a mi heredero Cygnus, Cissy, y esa es mi última palabra.

Narcissa vio cómo los ojos grises de su marido resplandecían con determinación rayana en la testarudez y suspiró mientras las ajugas encantadas continuaban su primorosa labor de punto. No necesitaba ser bruja para saber que su bebito sería varón y cargaría en sus pequeños hombros con siglos de tradición, ni bien diera su primer llanto. Por eso insistiría las veces que fueran necesarias hasta que Lucius aceptara que ponerle al hijo de ambos el nombre de una constelación formaba parte de las tradiciones de la muy Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black.

– ¡Dónde se ha visto un Malfoy con nombre de mascota! –El rubio retomó el paseo por la coqueta salita en que su esposa solía recluirse cada mañana– ¿En qué cabeza cabe que mi heredero lleve el nombre de mis mascotas?

– Querido tú no tienes cisnes, tienes pavos reales y…

– ¡Semántica! Tienen plumas, son blancos y están de adorno porque no sirven para otra cosa.

Era evidente que el tema en verdad molestaba al mago, quien por regla general no interrumpía a su esposa en mitad de una frase y jamás rebajaría la naturaleza de la función de sus mascotas. Por no decir nada de sus pasos nerviosos sobre la alfombra y la mano que rítmicamente peinaba hacia atrás los largos cabellos que hoy llevaba sueltos.

– Cariño, aún hay otros nombres muy bonitos como Sirius…

– Cissy, preciosa, no acabas de sugerir que mi hijo lleve nombre de perro ¿No?

– Bueno también está Equuleus.

– El caballo ¿Es en serio Narcissa?

– …mmm… Cetus.

– ¡El niño es un Malfoy, no un Goyle querida! Y en todo caso ballena me parece de pésimo gusto.

Narcissa suspiró de nueva cuenta, no en vano se había aprendido en la infancia las ochenta y ocho constelaciones y cuanta estrella importante brillara en el cielo nocturno.

– ¿Qué te parece Delphinus? Es un nombre como de príncipe…

– Es un nombre de pez Cissy, de-pez…

Los brazos de Lucius se elevaban con violencia ante cada nueva sugerencia de su esposa como una barrera entre lo que ella dijera y sus oídos. Él podía aceptar que su esposa estaba embarazada, que sus hormonas estuvieran jugando carreras entre su sangre y cerebro, incluso podía aceptar que una tradición de siglos merecía ser respetada… Pero de allí a permitir siquiera que su hijo oyera desde el vientre semejantes desvaríos era algo con lo que no transigiría.

– Y qué opinas de... –la joven hizo un pausa y mordió delicadamente su labio inferior como si estuviera meditando en sus siguientes palabras o en verdad estuviera nerviosa.

– Como digas Columba me divorcio Cissy.

– Estaba pensando más en algo como Draco, ya que…

– Draco Malfoy… –los clarísimos ojos del mago resplandecieron como si toda su magia se concentrara en algún punto detrás de sus irises– Draco Malfoy…

Una sonrisa que fue cobrando fuerzas a medida que se acercaba hasta ponerse de cuclillas junto al sillón en que se sentaba Narcissa, se instaló en el rostro masculino. Casi con reverencia acarició el vientre que cobijaba lo más importante en la vida de ambos y acercando sus labios al punto en que solía hablarle a su pequeño, susurró.

– Hola Dragón, papá está ansioso esperando por ti…

La delicada mano femenina inició una caricia lánguida y cargada de sentimientos sobre los rubios cabellos del mago y una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en los rosados labios al mirar el pequeño dragón que sus agujas bordaban desde hacía horas en cada prenda de su niño.

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Premiosreto01.png)   



	11. La red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El medimago Potter y sus no tan habituales ideas para sanar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
> Advertencias: Ética medimágica en duda...

– Pensé que el díctamo evitaría que queden de esas…

El susurro del Sanador llegó hasta sus oídos, pero no pudo responder. Aunque todos sus sentidos estaban más que despiertos, su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar. El auror trató de recordar las palabras de la maldición que le lanzara esa bruja mayor justo después de evitar ser cruciado por el hijo de la anciana. No era nada que él reconociera, y eso era malo, muy malo; porque si había algo que le había mantenido con vida los últimos cinco años era precisamente su memoria prodigiosa y la capacidad que desarrolló después de la guerra para aprender y recordar hechizos y maldiciones. Sintió las manos suaves que resiguieron la delicada red de cicatrices, apenas dibujadas sobre la piel de su torso. Era una sensación extraña, sabía que sentía un placer inesperado ante esa casi caricia, sin embargo, su cuerpo no respondía. Mientras él imaginaba que toda su piel debería estar vibrando de placer o de anticipación, sabía con certeza que nada de eso ocurría.

Era como estar preso dentro del atractivo cascarón que era su cuerpo.

– Nunca te pedí perdón por dejarte marcado de esta manera… Pero te juro que intentaré hacerlo cuando logremos sacarte de este estado comatoso…

Quiso gritarle al estúpido que él no estaba en coma, que sencillamente no encontraba el camino para salir de su mente y conectar nuevamente con su cuerpo. Lo más lógico sería que alguien interrogara a la maldita que le dejó en este estado, pero no siempre el camino que se seguía era el más lógico. Las yemas de los dedos de su Sanador eran cálidas y resiguiendo la cicatriz más larga llegaron casi hasta su ingle. Para sorpresa de ambos, si se guiaba por el jadeo que soltó el otro mago, su miembro tembló al sentir el roce cercano. El Sanador soltó un suspiro que podía significar cualquier cosa y susurrando apenas un hechizo de confidencialidad y otro de aislación sonora, rozó apenas la hendidura en la cabeza del pene del auror. El miembro dio un respingo como despertando a la vida y, de haber podido, él estaría rugiendo de satisfacción.

– La respuesta es desusada, pero es una respuesta sensorial, así que continuaremos desde aquí… Si me oyes, no pienses que me aprovecho de ti, ni que finalmente sucumbí al deseo que me quema cada vez que nos encontramos y pasas como casi sin verme… Porque no es eso, no es eso para nada.

Mientras hablaba, su mano siguió obteniendo respuestas del cuerpo en la alta cama de hospital. La piel comenzó a hormiguearle y el deseo le golpeó inmisericorde. Casi deja salir un gemido necesitado y… en ese instante reparó que su parálisis estaba cediendo, debía advertirle al otro, pero esa mano era la gloria para su pene y él no era proclive a negarse algo que deseaba con ganas renovadas. Se armó de valor y de paciencia para soportar ese asalto en toda regla a sus sentidos e intentó relajarse. El beso en una de sus tetillas era completamente inadecuado e innecesario, pero maldito fuera si se quejaba por ello. Los cálidos labios hicieron un recorrido desde el ombligo hacia arriba y una lengua traviesa lamió golosa su otra tetilla. Un espasmo involuntario le sacudió completo y levantando con dificultad su mano derecha la colocó entre los cabellos del Sanador para guiarle a donde más le necesitaba.

– Ya estás entre nosotros. –La alegría en el tono del otro mago era innegable– Te daré una serie de pociones y luego…

– Lo que me darás será la mamada de mi vida –Su voz salió rasposa y extraña – y luego…

– Así que caprichoso el mago.

– No soy ca… pricho…so. Soy… deter…minado.

– ¿Desde cuándo eres tan determinado Malfoy?

– Desde que me… – y señaló las cicatrices en su torso– fue una lec… ción.

Los ojos verdes refulgieron detrás de los cristales de sus gafas y casi como si fuera víctima de un hechizo de sumisión, acercó sus labios a los del que hasta hace escasos minutos era sólo un paciente más y le besó mientras su mano trabajaba la erección del rubio hasta hacer que se corra gimiendo quedamente en sus labios y casi enredado con brazos y piernas del Sanador.

– Una lección de carácter para ambos…

Y volvió a besarle porque era lo que los dos querían y punto.

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Premiosreto11.png)


	12. Late show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el mundo del espectáculo y de la gente realmente famosa, se destaca un joven artista. Carismático y lleno de respuestas que logra enamorar a la cámara con un sencilla sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Las luces del estudio de televisión se encendieron y la cortina del conocido show se oyó por unos segundos antes de que la cámara tomara en un plano corto al joven rubio y sonriente que era la estrella invitada de la noche. El brillo pícaro de sus ojos de un engañoso gris, enamoraba a los presentes y a los millones que seguramente estarían viéndolo cómodamente en sus camas o donde sea que cada quien decida tener su aparato de TV.

– Draco, ¿Puedo llamarte Draco, verdad? –Al ver el gesto de aceptación del muchacho, el entrevistador continuó– ¿Cómo es que un noble inglés, heredero de una nada despreciable fortuna, decide embarcarse en la aventura del arte?

– Verás David –la interrogante sutil en su rostro, no pasó inadvertida para nadie, hasta que el conductor veterano sonrió como afirmando– nunca estuve muy alejado del arte. Mi madre fue una concertista virtuosa, una de mis tías es artista plástica y mi tío Sirius es un reconocido dramaturgo en nuestro país… – Una sonrisa casi cándida, que no engañaría a nadie que le conociera, iluminó ese rostro entre angelical y demoníaco – Digamos que fue seguir el destino familiar.

– Entiendo que tu padre es un lord y de esos que se toman en serio su función en la vida política.

La sonrisa se volvió traviesa.

– Ya sabes lo que dicen: lo que pasa en el Parlamento…

La risa generalizada impidió al conductor preguntar cómo cerraba tan particular frase. Y decidió atacar por otro frente.

– Según me dicen las fichas –con mirada guasona a la cámara, agregó – ¿Qué sería de mí sin las fichas que me facilitan los productores del show? –más risas de la audiencia pensadas para generar una falsa sensación de seguridad y… directo a la yugular del invitado– eres gay.

La mirada del chico cobró por un segundo toda la fuerza que sólo siglos de aristocracia podrían lograr, antes de ocultar su reacción tras un gesto de genuina inocencia antes de responder:

– No soy gay, David…

– ¿Y estas imágenes qué son entonces, querido muchacho?  
En las pantallas detrás de ambos aparecieron unas fotos de Draco junto a un chico moreno en diversos grados de intimidad en la terraza de un hotel.

– ¡Oh! Esas son fotografías de mis últimas vacaciones en Grecia.

Sin dejarse amilanar por la sonrisa cálida del muchacho, el conductor decidió ir a por más.

– ¿Y el chico quién es? Se le ve guapo. Si dices que no eres gay, tal vez esté disponible y tengo un par de amigos que serían felices de obtener su número…

El hielo de la mirada gris, congeló la imagen en su rostro.

– Dije que no soy gay y es cierto, soy bisexual. “El chico” es mi pareja desde el colegio. Es músico, muy bueno por cierto; me llama la atención que tu equipo no lo haya chequeado, es el discípulo dilecto de mi madre y ahijado de mi tío.

El director de cámaras estaba en el cielo tomando ese rostro casi perfecto y las reacciones del público presente. Mañana estarían en la portada de todos los diarios y su carrera se dispararía. ¡Dios, gracias por estos nobles ingleses y sus decadentes formas de vida! La cortina musical volvió a sonar en el ambiente antes de que el presentador volviera a decir:

– ¡Draco Malfoy, señoras y señores!

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=Premiosreto13.png)


End file.
